


The Sweetest Nightmare

by LostLine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongdae is a shit as usual, M/M, Twin Baekhyun, sequel to The Sweetest Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLine/pseuds/LostLine
Summary: 2 years later, Sehun comes back to find Baekhyun standing in the middle of a disaster.





	The Sweetest Nightmare

**T**he phone call suddenly grabs him by the throat, the unsettling feeling rushing down through his spine. Sehun quickly scrambles out of the bed and follows the source of light in the darkness. No phone call this late can mean a good will. Sehun's eyebrows furrow even tighter when he sees Kim Jondae's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" he answers the call nonetheless. His heart beats fast, Jongdae is one of the last people he wishes to speak with. 

"Oh Sehun?" Jongdae's cool tone is unmistakable. "I'm sorry to call you this late but we have to talk. Can we talk?" Jongdae speaks formally; polite but distant. He probably knows what Sehun did to Baekhyun. Sehun wants to just shatter into pieces and die.

"Yes, what is the matter?" he says, gulping hard. 

"It is Baekhyun." Jongdae starts and Sehun is suddenly genuinely scared. "He is in trouble. He didn't do anything, but he is a mess right now. I'm calling everyone who might help."

"What made you think I might help?" Sehun asks, surprised that Jongdae is seeing him in a positive light even though he might be hating his gut. Maybe he doesn't know? Maybe Baekhyun never told him. For a moment, Sehun sees an image of Baekhyun sitting alone in a room, holding himself tight and keeping everyone on the other side of the door.

"Well, don't you owe Baekhyun something for breaking his heart?" Fucking great. Shame is the one now keeping a hold around his throat.

Sehun takes a deep breath, wills himself to calm down. He can't be dealing with his shame right now. "What happened?"

Sehun really wants to punch his best friend right now. But he can't, because Jongin is about 5-hours-by-plane far from him. Sehun's grip on the phone tightens.

"Jongin," he says through his gritted teeth. "Can you please stop ... getting distracted and listen to me?"

"No," Jongin, being the asshole he is, says. There comes a loud smacking sound of a wet kiss before Jongin continues. "I got everything I need to know. You want me to meet you in Seoul on Wednesday-"

"Tuesday! The second day of the week, you fucking bastard-" Sehun starts to yell but Soojung's giggle and Jongin's moan shuts him up. Sehun knows that Jongin and Soojung are in bed, and were probably already doing some stuff when he called, but this is just so evil. All the memories that he so desperately tries to forget are knocking on the door. Nobody should ever have the misfortune to hear their friends moaning. Sehun loves his friends, but he will kill them if they ever land on his bed naked again.

Jongin doesn't even have the decency to sound embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah. Because there is a bitch is blackmailing Baekhyun, and you need a badass hero to come with you and feed her body to sharks. Correct?"

Sehun rolls his eyes so hard he actually feels some pain. "Yeah," he sighs. "Something like that. You land, you get a taxi and you come straight to my place. Understood?"

"Sehun," Soojung says. "I'm going to come with Jongin and help you murder this said bitch because, apparently, we have become so close that neither one of us mind talking on the phone when it is dead ass obvious that me and Jongin are naked and-"

Letting out an ugly scream, which surely must have amused the happy couple, Sehun hangs up. The angry animal inside him calms down a bit. Jongin and Soojung are coming to help him help Baekhyun. Baekhyun needs help. He is going back home, he already bought his ticket. Back to Seoul, where Baekhyun is now. He might just see Baekhyun. Sehun knows he should be terrified, but all he can feel is that seductive thrill.

* * *

Baekhyun wants to punch his best friend in the face with a brick. But he can't, because he doesn't have a brick. Also, Jongdae is holding his baby niece. Jongdae should be thankful for the cutest baby girl Baekhyun has ever seen. He is the self appointed god-uncle of the said baby girl, by the way. So he can just kill Jongdae later. No uncle will be missed. Baekhyun is much smarter, funnier, nicer, and more handsome than Jongdae anyway.

"Are you fu-" Baekhyun looks down at the tiny wrap of fluffy pink, and holds himself back. Jongdae smirks. The Fucking Bastard. Baekhyun tries again. "Are you serious? You called _him_?" he hisses through his gritted teeth.

Jongdae just shrugs and smiles at Baekhyun lazily. "Whether you like it or not, Sehun has connections. Ones that can, and will, help you. Also, you can never completely trust an outsider. Look what happened to you. We need someone who was born in the circle."

It has been so long since he heard Sehun's name. Baekhyun hates how much he loves that name. It is so easy to say. He cannot really talk back to Jongdae's "outsider" comment. He knows his friend has a very strong point. A point that brought Jongdae a lot of pain. It is low, it is shallow, it is disgusting. Yet it is, once again, proving to be true. 

"Fine," Baekhyun says at last. "But I will not meet him. I did not ask for his help, you did."

"Yeah yeah, I know" Jongdae agrees easily. "But you do _want_ to meet him. You did secretly want me to call him. You want to see if he will come, and he is coming."

Baekhyun pathetically whines and holds out his hands, asking for the tiny, pink fluff. He needs all the good energies he can get before the storm comes. After a moment or two, the tiny fluff starts to grunt and shift.

"Oh, look," Jongdae says. "She loves you so much that she is pooping." 

"Maybe she is pooping to wish me good luck. Poop of luck."

"Then you change the diaper. Maybe smear some of it on your face, for luck." 

Baekhyun decides a death by a brick is too good for Jongdae. 

* * *

"Dear, I'm home!" Jongin yells as he enters Sehun's apartment. He doesn't even get to take off his shoes when Sehun jumps on him. Jongin hugs him back tightly. Fuck, he missed him. "I know you missed me, and I will make love to you all night, but you're breaking my back." Sehun gets off of him but doesn't step back. He just stares at Jongin.

"You look good." he observes. I think you're getting laid way too much."

"You look like a crap. And I know it is because of the lack of action in your sex life."

"I did get laid." Sehun argues. He leans back against the wall, finally giving Jongin his personal space back. 

"Yeah," Jongin kicks off his his left shoe. "Like 587 days ago." his right shoe comes off. "Tell me what Jongdae hyung said. Because I talked to him last night and he said Baekhyun hyung should-" Jongin sends an apologetic look to Sehun who tries his best to look uninterested. "He said it would be better if he explained everything himself."

Sehun ignores his beating heart. Why is his heart even beating this fast over a singe name? Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. "Fuck!" Sehun curses. He leads Jongin into the living room and settles down on the couch. Jongin sits down next to him. "I ordered some fried chicken."

"I love you." Jongin sends him an exaggerated, touched look.

"I know. I love myself so much too."

"Sehun," Jongin gently starts. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. Honestly." Sehun says. "Kim Jongdae just said Baekhyun hyung is getting blackmailed by someone, and that he was too proud and stubborn to ask for help. Even _him_, his brother, doesn't know." It feels so weird for Sehun to say Baekhyun's name out loud like this. Talking about Baekhyun and him is just so ... difficult.

Jongin makes a soft humming sound. "Jongdae hyung is smart. He wouldn't call you if he didn't have at least an idea. He'll surely find a way to make use of you." 

* * *

Two days later, everyone is called up to meet at Jongdae's place. Baekhyun had spent the night there, so he just quietly waits in the guest room.

Jongin comes first. Him and Baekhyun share a shy greeting. "Where is Soojung?" Jongdae asks once he releases Jongin from his tight hug. 

"She is coming from her home. Her parents are really happy that both of their daughters are back so unexpectedly." 

Jongdae nods. "How is life in New York?" he ushers Jongin to sit down on the couch because the kid just wouldn't stop looking at Baekhyun, who just looks back at him. 

Tearing his eyes from Baekhyun, Jongin sits down and accepts the cup of coffee Jongdae shoves it to his hands. "It is great. I never should have hesitated. From now on, whatever idea Soojung comes up with, I'm taking it."

Baekhyun wants to snort and roll his eyes. The Jongin kid is not talking about Sehun. He is not even saying a single thing about Sehun. He is just rambling about how disgustingly and pathetically and happily in love he is. Who the fuck cares if he is so happy? Apparently, Jongdae does.

How is Sehun? How was he? Baekhyun knows Sehun transferred shortly after Baekhyun did. He sometimes saw Sehun in articles, standing tall and handsome next to his beautiful mother. He even thought about creating a secret account to follow Sehun on Instagram. No matter how mad and hurt he is, Baekhyun knows Sehun is a precious someone to him. Sehun is the first, and still the only, person he ever fell in love with. But then again, Sehun is the first, but not the only one, who broke his heart.

Maybe it is a good thing that the Jongin kid is not talking about Sehun. Who knows what he might do when he learns what Sehun has been up to. What if he isn't well? Baekhyun will just have to buy an island and live there until the last of his days, if he burst into tears in front of Jongdae, which is something highly likely to happen if Sehun isn't well. 

So he leans back on the couch and quietly drinks his coffee as Jongdae catches up with Jongin. 

* * *

Sehun exhales deeply before ringing the doorbell. Kim Jongdae answers the door almost immediately and invites him in. They don't say anything to each other; Sehun just follows Jongdae. He fixes his eyes on Jongin with great determination once he sees Baekhyun sitting on the couch in Jongdae's living room. Baekhyun really is here, just sitting there. He is real, not a picture, not a dream, not a memory.

Baekhyun's hair is red. He is wearing a white shirt. And he has a choker embracing his neck. Sehun gulps. He doesn't know what kind of person Baekhyun has become. But now he at least knows he is still so damn attracted to him. The cliche reason that is not really a reason: there is just something about him. Sehun sits down next to Jongin and looks down at his hands. He can feel Baekhyun's eyes on him, he can feel those eyes setting him on fire. And he knows he deserves to burn. 

Jongin pats him on the leg, nice assuring gesture, but Sehun finds himself unable to be soothed. 

"I have never felt this uncomfortable and awkward in my entire life," Soojung says as she enters the room. She drops her bag on the couch and sits down on Jongin's lap. Her boyfriend happily wraps his arms around her. "I mean, I just came and I can already tell you guys did not say a word to each other."

She then turns to Jongdae. "Hi, oppa. It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Happy," Jongdae bends down and kisses her on the cheek. When Jongin sends him a look, he quickly kisses him on the lips.

"Hey!" Soojung cries, swatting Jongdae on the arm, smiling from ear to ear.

"I just did it for all the gays who died without ever kissing a hottie like Jongin," he reasons. Jongin winks at him. Baekhyun clears his throat meaningfully. Jongdae obediently sits down. 

"So," Soojung starts. "Who is the bitch and what did she do to Baekhyun oppa?"

Knowing all eyes are on him, Baekhyun lifts his up to meet them. Specifically, he meets Sehun's. Sehun is gorgeous. He is taller, his legs have grown longer, his shoulders are broader, his chest bigger ... but his eyes are still the same, and Baekhyun is pretty sure Sehun's smile hasn't changed a bit either. The sick feeling of wanting to hurt Sehun still lives in him, apparently. Because Baekhyun doesn't even blink when he declares his problem.

"The bitch took pictures of someone sucking me off. That someone is a guy. And the bitch wants in." He thought he would feel powerful and satisfied to see the hurt in Sehun's eyes. But he doesn't. Instead, he feels himself wanting to pull Sehun into an embrace and maybe apologize. Sehun stares at him, as if unable to believe what he just heard. It is like he is back in Sehun's room. Back to the moment he walked out after realizing he doesn't want Sehun to get broken as he did.

Soojung makes a sound, catching Baekyun's attention. "In?" she asks.

"The bitch wants Baekhyun to marry her." Jongdae clarifies, laughing bitterly. "If you're not born in the circle, force yourself into it, right?"


End file.
